I’m not a murderer!
by Genie101
Summary: Holly is blamed for the death of her parents lily and James Potter. She was found with blood in her nails ,on her clothing and was rather hysterical. Beings she can’t remember what happened ,they all have to trust peter’s account and Holly is sent to Azkaban. Will she remember what happened? (Female Harry Potter)


I yawned softly sitting back on my bed. My mother came in with a laundry basket and sat it down on the floor before she started folding it.

"So Holly how's hogwarts been?" My mother asked me gently as she folded another towel. "It's been fine. I'm pretty sure snape has it out for me and Draco is being a well…." I began and got a swift wack to my head.

"Don't you finish that sentence young lady." She said sternly. "Alright I won't. But you get the idea." I say giggling softly. "Yes and so mind Severus. Alright. I'm sure he'd still love to snatch up your mama here and take me away from everything." My mother said taking the laundry basket in her hands.

"Figured as much." I mumbled softly grabbing the towels to put them away. I placed them in the bathroom cupboard and then looked into my dad's study hoping to find him. I wanted to borrow the car to do some shopping before I got back to school come Monday. "Hey mom where's Dad at?" I asked down the basement steps. "In the living room dear." My mother called up to me. "Thanks!"

"Hey Dad can I…." I began and then my voice got caught in my throat. "Holly you know peter and well this is…" my father began his voice catching. The other man smiled hugely at me reminding me of a snake. Just like others have said about him. "Voldemort." The man said grinning again rather proud of the name. That are He was enjoying how terrified both my father and I looked.

"Now then James….I'll be taking that cloak of yours." He said sternly. "I don't have it anymore." James said firmly as I backed away slowly. "No you don't." Peter said raising his wand and I raised mine too. "What is going o...YOU!" My mother said lowly. I've never heard her so angry before.

"I do apologize but this way I'll live." Peter said nervously. "You wanna live! Then live as a rat for the rest of your life!" My mother snapped pointing her wand at him. He shriveled up and plopped onto the floor. He actually made a rather fat rat but a rat's a rat. No other animal would be fitting for the traitor. "Feisty woman. I like you." Voldemort said to my mother smiling lowly.

"Now the cloak James!" Voldemort said angrily raising his wand and sending a flame At my father. It hit him and then dispersed after a moment. My father winded some holding his chest tight. "I don't have it. I told you I don't have it." He said and I sighed some.

I knew he was lying but even I knew not to tell this thing. "You know where it is…." Voldemort said lowly walking over to me. I shook my head no wide eyed. He grumbled lowly flicking his wand at my mother and she dropped to the ground hard.

She screamed in agony and my father did the same. "Where is it?" Voldemort asked me keeping his wand aimed at my parents and glaring at me. "I…." "Holly no! Don't!" My Father snapped at me so I closed my mouth. "Pity." Voldemort said flicking his wrist again. There was this loud consecutive popping sound and I had shut my Eyes.

When I opened them again, my parents had red holes all over them. What made matter worse was I had blood all over my clothing.

I dropped to my knees in hysterics crying my eyes out and then screaming while I tugged at my hair.

I then snapped up and for whatever reason clawed at Voldemort with my hands. I got him on his arms enough to draw blood before he shot my back against the wall and I hit my head quite hard. When I came to things were fuzzy for me. I just sat there running my fingers through my hair. I wasn't so sure what to do right now.

I heard knocking and ignored it. "James are you I… Merlin. Holly what happened!" Remus asked me shaking me some. "Holly!" He snapped this time shaking me harder until I looked at him. "Their dead. Their...their dead." I said brokenly looking from him and to my parents. "Remus stay awake from that thing." I heard and saw my other godfather Sirius pointing his wand at me. "Peter told me everything. She killed them. No reason for it. She's not good. Stay away from it." Sirius said lowly his wand never leaving me.

"No! I didn't! I didn't!" I said my voice shaking and tears going down my cheeks.

"Why would Peter lie to us?! He's never lied before!" Sirius said lowly approaching me as Remus got up pointing his wand at me too.

"Then what happened!" Remus snapped lowly making me look up at him. "I I don't...I can't...I can't remember. But I know I didn't kill them." I said unsure of myself. "Well until then you will be sent to Azkaban for murder." Sirius said lowly grabbing my arm and Remus grabbed the other.

"No! No please listen! I didn't kill them! Peter tell them I didn't do it! Please!" I begged him. Peter just shook his head at me as Both Remus and Sirius dragged me out to an awaiting car.

They put a piece of cloth over my mouth and cuffed me as well as take my wand from me.

The whole ride was silent and quick. Aguard yanked me up and looked me over. "You're a little thing. You won't last long here." He commented before shoving me back inside. I was tapped in a stone walled prison cell with nothing but a small storm window in the far right corner. My only source of light coming from it.

I pulled my knees to my chest and hid my face In them. "You have a visitor." "I thought I wasn't allowed…." I began getting cut off, "you're allowed one if they are brave enough to show here." The guard hissed at me. "Professor Mcgonagall!" I exclaimed happily. "Please you have to help me. I didn't kill my parents. Peter's lying." "I would believe you potter but without you remembering what happened, I have no choice but to trust Pete's story." Mcgonagall said shaking her head some.

"Surely there's a way I can remember. A potion perhaps or even a spell will do?" "I'm afraid it's not that easy. You'll have to remember on your own somehow. I wish you the best of luck." She said before being guided away.

I groaned loudly leaning all the way back until my back was on the ground. There wasn't much for me to do other than stare at the ceiling all day.

* * *

A plate of what looked like oatmeal got thrown at me and I just stared at it some. It came out of almost nowhere. I wasn't even sure what day it was now. But a few days have passed given the sunrises and moon rises I've had.

I grabbed the plate and looked around ,curious who gave it to me. I had heard prisoners were never fed here at all. I put it In the light and yep it was oatmeal alright. "Mrs. Weasley?" I asked hesitantly and the figure stepped forward. I rushed over to my cell bars and stuck my hands out of it. She grabbed them firmly. "Now don't you worry dear. You'll remember soon enough what went down. I think that oatmeal will do wonders." She said winking at me some.

"So you believe me then? That I I didn't kill them." I said my Voice shaking some. "You are capable of many things Holly but killing in cold blood isn't one of them." She said gently to me letting my hands go. "How will this help though?" I asked her curiosity. "Oh it will. Believe me. It will. How hurry up and eat it dear. That little fella won't stay a plate for long." Mrs. Weasley said sternly before she snuck her way out.

I grabbed the plate and downed the oatmeal quickly. It tasted awful. I'd never been a huge fan of the stuff before but I was pretty Hungry at this point. The plate turned into a little bird and then flew off out the window. I yawned softly my eyes seems to drift shut on their own.

"Mama! What's going on?!" I screamed terrified. The whole house was on fire and there was man's voice yelling,"I want that cloak James! Where is it!" That voice it it sounded familiar to me but why. "I do apologize but this way I'll live." Another one said.

I then heard this squeaking sound and looked down at my feet seeing a rather fat rat. It looked at me briefly before it scurried off.

"Where's the cloak Holy. I know you know where it is!" The first man I had heard snapped at me. "Tell me!" He screamed again. The flames in the house got larger and larger and they were all around my body.

It hurt something awful and I started crying.

My eyes flashed up and I checked my arms for any burn marks and nope I had none. "Who were those guys? He wanted the clock. I do apologize but this is the only way I'll live…" I mumbled softly to myself pacing some. "Who were they….who were they….." I asked myself again unable to put faces to these odd male voices from my rather unexpected nightmare.

* * *

"You have another visitor. Popular little thing." The guard said lowly to me. "Headmaster." I said quickly getting up and rushing over to the cell bars. "I'm terribly for seeing you In such circumstances my Girl." He said apologetically. "Don't apologize. Actually you could help me. Do you know of anyone who would no less trade in the lives of others if it meant he could live?" I asked him and he stroked his beard some before nodding.

"Why that sounds like pettigrew. Even as a student he'd throw others under just so he'd be less punished. Hardly ever worked in his favor." Dumbledore said firmly. "Peter...then who'd want my dad's cloak."

"The invisibility cloak then?" He asked making me nod my head. "Many witches and wizards would love to have it. I myself wouldn't mind having the cloak once and a while."

"It was a male who wanted it. I can remember that much but it wasn't you. I remember his voice and now I guess peter's voice but I can't put a face to it."

"I'm sure in due time you'll remember Holly. You're always a bright young witch. You'll figure it out sooner or later." Dumbledore said walking off. "You have another visitor." The guard said leading the last man I wanted to see over to my cell bars.

He looked rather nervous as he moved his fingers quickly together and apart.

"Where's that cloak at? I looked and looked and can't seem to find it." Peter said softly. "Ya dam scamp!" I spat at him getting a glob of spit in between his eyes that ran down the bridge of his nose.

He grimaced some wiping it away with his hand. "Again that cloak would be tremendous help." "Why so you can run away like the coward you are!" I snapped yanking him close to the cell bars.

The guard rushed over using his wand to send me back against the wall and hold me there, while peter stepped away from the cell bars. I screamed feeling a rather intense sharp electrical shock surge through my body before I dropped to the ground and convulsed some.

I got up glaring at peter. "You did this! You lying bastard!" I screamed at him rushing back over to my cell bars and attempted to reach for him. "Why! They were good people! They loved you as much as their other friends! You betrayed them! All for what?! So you could live! You dam coward!" I screamed hysterically trying to knock down the bars on my cells some.

The guard raised his wand again and I backed up.

"Against the wall potter." He said lowly to me and I did as told. He entered my cell and cuffed me.

"If you can't behave here I'll have to send you to confinement." He said seriously pushing me along a narrow hallway. He stopped before a closet of sorts and shoved me inside slamming the door behind me.

I tried taking a step forward but couldn't so I just stood there in the pitch blackness not knowing how long I'd be forced to stay in here.

The door opened after what felt like an eternity and I got dragged out of the cell. "Soiled our clothing again did we?" The guard asked and I looked down seeing a wet spot on my crotch. I blushed deeply embarrassed still about this still happening to me. It's been what a cruel month of this? He raised he wand banishing it while he laughed his head off about it.

I swallowed hard and followed him back to my cell. "Now then I'd assume you won't be latching out again potter." The guard said to me lowly. I nodded my head sitting down. "And don't be soiling your clothing again. There's a toilet right in that corner." The guard said pointing into the darkness. "Well I can't see it!" I snapped to him.

"Attitude…." The guard said lighting my cell up for me and yep I had a toilet in the far right corner and even a metal bed. "Oh…." I said softly getting up. I walked over to the bed counting my steps before flopping down.

Just in time for the guard's light to go out. I just wanted to go home but at this rate, I'd being stuck here for a good few more months before that would ever happen.

* * *

"You have….visitors." The guard said bitterly yawning in his hand. I slowly sat up and walked over to the cell doors. "Fred….George why are you…." I began and they slipped me something wrapped in parchment paper. "To help…." Fred began ,"you remember." George finished for him.

I hid it behind my back and the two were led off. I backed into the far wall and unwrapped my gift. I brought it to my nose and inhaled it deeply. It smelled like pumpkin tart. I took a chunk of it into my mouth and apparently I have no self control beings I ate it rather quickly. Quicker than the oatmeal In Fact.

Like the oatmeal I got exhausted and winded up knocked out on the floor again.

"This is the only way I can live…." "you wanna live! Than live as a rat!" My mother snapped raising her wand a figure of a short man. He crumbled to the floor and I was a bit shocked to find a round fat little rat by my feet. It squealed at me before it scurried off.

"That cloak James!" "I'll never give you that cloak volde…." my father got out before he just suddenly collapsed. "Voldemort…." I said softly and the figure before my father became vividly clear.

"Where's the cloak Holly? I know you know where it is? Come on...tell me. I promise to not kill you if you do." He said approaching me. "No. No." I snapped angrily to him.

"Give me the cloak!" He screamed again shaking me hard. "Holly! Holly!" He said his voice changing and turning into Remus.

I blinked and there were my parents dead on the floor and I had blood under my fingernails. The only words I could utter were,"They're dead. They're dead."

I gasped awake my clothing soaked in sweat. I sat up right putting a hand to my racing heart. I then busted out laughing. "I remember. Ha! I remember!" I screamed excitedly. "Will you shut up." The guard hissed at me.

I snapped my mouth close smiling. I was rocking on my heels some a bit too excited about remembering what had happened to my folks.

I honestly Shouldn't have been so happy about the fact. But at least I remember now. So that's always good.

* * *

"I remember….." I said softly reaching my hands out to mrs. Mcgonagall. She was a regular visitor of mine same for the headmaster Dumbledore. "That's great miss potter. It means we can get you out of here." She said smiling at me. "I'll be sent to my aunts though…." I said pulling my hands from her.

"Maybe it's best I did forget what happened…." I said softly looking down.

"You'd rather stay in this jail cell?" She asked me shocked. "My aunt is a vile woman. Every summer I go to her place and I end up locked up in a room under their steps with no food and treated as though I am their slave!" I snapped angrily to her.

"You will not go to them. I will be sure of it." She said raising her hand up in oath.

"Thank you. So what do I do? None of the guards will listen to me at all." I said seeing one role his eyes at me while another snickered lowly talking a friend of his no doubt about me, given the looks I got. I blushed rather embarrassed and backed from the cell bars completely. "Miss potter…?"

"It's fine. But again how can I get out, they won't listen to a word I say." I told her seriously.

"They'll Listen now. They haven't a choice no one does." Miss mcgonagall said firmly. "What do y.." "you're trial of course. They can only hold you here for seven months before a trial. No more than that." "It's been seven months already?" I asked her shocked.

She grinned nodding her head at me.

"So I shall see you at court miss potter and hope to see you in class soon after." She said smiling at me before heading off.

That was one thing I wasn't looking forward to. No not the court trial. Going back to hogwarts. Rumors are sure to have speed about me and you know what gets to me the most. The fact my friends Hermione and Ron haven't visited me once. Maybe they're just busy. I'd assume as such.

* * *

"The trial of the homicide case of Lily and James Potter is now in session, the honorable judge Bleak proceeding. " a guard announced beside the judge's seat. "Be seated." He announced to everyone and we all did. I could feel both heated glares and sorry filled looks casts my way.

"Miss potter, can you tell the court about your relationship with your parents." "I was closer to my mother than my father." "So close in fact that you hardly liked him?" "No. I loved him just as much as my mother." I said getting rather affended.

"Mhmm And could you tell me who that man their is." "A lousy son of a birch whose lucky I'm cuffed to this chair." I snapped glaring at peter whom back up some in his seat. Others seems rather shocked to hear me curse like I had. "Yes well you know him then?" "Yes I do….he's Peter Pettigrew. He works for Voldemort." I announced and everyone's face paled even the attorney before me.

"I shall ask you to not say the name again miss potter or shall have you for contempt of court is that clear!" "Yes your honor sorry." I said bowing my head some to him.

"Proceed." "Yes And is there any proof of this?" "Look at his memory. Not even he can alter it." I said smirking at peter some. He was tugging on his collar rather nervous before he swiftly got up. Some guard grabbed him dragging him over to a chair so everyone could see the memory of his.

Their were shocked gasps from the courtroom and I just stared at my hands some. I didn't want to see the memory at all. I already knew what went down.

"On behave of the ministry of magic, I would like to formally apologize to you Holly potter for any unjust treatment you received while in Azkaban. And I hear by find this defendant not guilty of the crime of murder." The judge announced slamming his gavel on his podium.

I was uncuffed and if felt oddly weird to not have a cuff on my wrist at all. "And I do believe this is yours." The judge said handing me my wand back. "Thank you your honor." "As for you! Lying to a court martial! Killing folks! And blaming an innocent for your crimes. I hereby sentence you to life in Azkaban!" The judge roared slamming his gavel down.

I almost felt sorry for the rat man. Ha almost.

"Holly…." I heard then felt a hand on me. It was Sirius and he looked guilt stricken. "Don't apologize Sirius. You were just upset and jumped to conclusions to quick." I said gently. "He'd never lied before and now this. He works for you know who…." Sirius said running his fingers through his hair some. "But to make it up to you...you'll be living with me. In my home."

"No aunt petunia Or Dudley Or uncle Vernon?" I asked smiling. "Nope But there is the manner of getting you caught up in your studies though." He said seriously Enough. "I was afraid you'd say that." I mumbled softly casting him a slight glare. "You're a potter. You're a quick learner. Sure you'll have it all down by school Thursday." "Thursday?" I asked confused.

"I figured you'd need time to adjust to being out of Azkaban. So you won't be to school till Thursday less you want to go so soon?" "No. No. Thursday is Fine." I said quickly. "Figured as much. Best of luck Miss potter. You have quite a bit of work ahead of you this coming week." Dumbledore said walking out with Professor Mcgonagall and Professor Snape.

"Goodie a whole week of learning stuff I should have learned months ago…." I grumbled following Sirius our to his car. "Again you're a potter. This will be a cake walk to you." Sirius said starting the car up. "Doubt it." I mumbled leaning back into the nice soft leather.


End file.
